


Prowl

by flippantninny



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippantninny/pseuds/flippantninny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the one word prompt 'Prowl'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prowl

Alex had been in the camp for one week, and already she was disliked by Maggie, Michonne, Rosita, Carol and Sasha. Daryl didn’t get it, he really didn’t, she was friendly with the guys, that didn’t mean all the women had to hate her. Apparently he’d missed the time she laughed just a little to hard at Glenn’s joke or asked Bob to take a look at the bruise on her lower back, ‘just in case.’

"She’s been on the prowl ever since she got here," Beth explained, while lifted this crossbow and aimed it at the crude ‘X’ Daryl had carved into the tree, "Rosita practically had to drag her away from Abraham last night, and he was oblivious, of course, thinks she was just being nice, which pissed Rosita off even more."

"Maybe she was just being nice," Daryl said, as he stepped forward, tentatively lifting Beth’s right arm slightly, "concentrate, you start dipping your arm when you get distracted."

"Yes, Mr. Dixon" Beth replied, in a mocking tone, "and trust me, Daryl," back to her usual light voice, "there is a difference between being nice and trying to steal another girl’s boyfriend, Maggie almost slapped her the other day when she walked in on her talking to Glenn." Beth stopped talking and let out a breath before pulling the trigger. The arrow hit the tree just below the X, but was perfectly central.

"Nice one," Daryl said, taking the crossbow from Beth and reloading it, "try it once more then we’ll head back," he said, handing the crossbow back to her and giving her a moment to lift it, before he stood behind her, readjusting her form. It was a process she had got used to, the way his hands dances around her, lifting an elbow, relaxing a shoulder, straightening her back.

"Concentrate," he said. She stared at the X, pulled the trigger, then sighed as the arrow hit the tree, just above the X.

"You know, if we just average the two arrows, I totally got that X dead on," she said, passing the bow back to him and walking towards the X, "see, one inch above, one in below, pretty much two perfect arrows, if you think about it," she said ad she pulled out the arrows. He felt a smirk that was becoming more familiar with every day spent teaching her tug on his lips.

"C’mon," he said, resting a hand on her lower back, "we should get back to camp."

* * *

 

Beth should have seen it coming, really. Every other guy at camp had been on the receiving end of Alex’s flirty comments and unnecessary touches, why would Daryl be any different? That didn’t make it any easier to watch. And it was almost worse for Beth, at least when Alex had tried it with Glenn, Maggie had been able to tell her to fuck off. Beth didn’t have that right, because she wasn’t Daryl’s girlfriend, she was just a silly eighteen year old who with a crush. And Daryl was a single guy, of he did decide to go along with Alex’s flirtation, what could Beth do about it?

But those rationalizations didn’t make it any easier to watch Daryl and Alex talking.

* * *

"You know we all really appreciate you getting us food," Alex said, sitting in the seat next to Daryl and resting her hand on his thigh, "must me tiring, hunting all day."

Daryl shrugged. He didn’t like where her hand was.

"Beth helps me track," he said.

"Yeah, I heard you’ve been teaching her, when’s it gonna be my turn for a lesson?" she said, leaning in towards him, "I’m free all day tomorrow, maybe we could have some fun, Mr. Dixon."

Daryl tensed. “Don’t call me that.”

"What?" she said, leaning in slightly further, this was definitely a breach of personal space.

"Mr. Dixon," he said, "don’t call me that."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. Why was she so close to him? Was she completely unaware of how uncomfortable he was?

"Okay, fine, Daryl it is. Will you teach me to handle your crossbow tomorrow, Daryl?" She said. By that point she was so close to him, and her voice was low, her mouth close to his ear.

And suddenly he had jumped to his feet, and taken a few steps back, “‘m busy tomorrow,” he said, walking turning to walk away. As he walked he spotted Beth, standing at the other side of the camp.

"Hey Beth," he called, "hunting tomorrow?" he asked.

"Okay, Mr. Dixon," she said, her face lighting up, "head out at dawn?" She asked.

"You bet," he replied, a smile finding its way to his face. Suddenly he felt very comfortable again.


End file.
